A Christmas apocalypse
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Catherine gets the call she never thought would come. Her family is falling apart. Can Harry keep his family together? With an attack closer to home than he thought possible will the Pearce family need a miracle to survive or can Section D help?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Spooks. BBC television and Kudos own all. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred.

1.

Catherine grabbed her phone on the second ring. Calum groaned next to her as he realised that sleep was no longer an option. She threw the duvet off her legs as Calum watched; appreciating the view. Catherine remained oblivious to him.

"Terri, calm down." She bit her lip as Calum suddenly became more aware of what was going on. "Are you sure? How long? Bloody Hell."

"What is it?" Calum asked. Catherine closed her eyes. He was genuinely worried as he saw how Terri's news was upsetting her.

"Ok, yes I'll talk to Dad and Ruth. No, this is not your fault. Honestly, my brother is an idiot."

"Stay there." Catherine continued as Calum began getting dressed and preparing for the day ahead.

"Honestly Terri, this is classic Graham. I had thought he had grown up but clearly not. Stay at the hospital and I'll be there as soon as I can." She ended the call as Calum pulled a shirt over his head.

"Graham? Hospital?"

"Can you stay with the kids? I need to sort myself out and go over to Dad's. Then the hospital." Catherine explained. Calum nodded.

"Yeah, of course. I'll come to Harry's with you. That way I can stay with Gracie-Jo and Nick while you go and sort Graham out." Catherine nodded, kissing him briefly before getting dressed.

"My brother has really done it this time. It's weeks from Christmas; this is all we need." She mumbled, fighting with a pair of jeans.

"What has he done?"

"Overdosed."

"He's been clean for years!" Calum shook his head.

"Well now he's not." Catherine snapped. "He's stopped breathing because of all the crap he pumped into his veins."

"Cmon." Calum hugged her. "It'll be ok. Call your dad, tell him we're coming over and why. I'll get the kids up." Catherine hugged him knowing this was going to be the hardest phone call she had ever made.

Xxxxxxx

"Mum!" Gracie clambered onto the bed as Ruth yawned. It was a little after six on a Sunday morning but it seemed the toddler had developed Harry's knack of getting up ridiculously early.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Up!"

"Oh come here, you!" Gracie laughed as the toddler was pulled into her mother's arms. Ruth laughed as the little girl squirmed.

"Mummy!" Gracie wriggled as Muggles jumped onto the bed.

"Let's go find your Dad."

"Ok!" Gracie giggled. "I need a wee!"

"Oh blimey, cmon then." Ruth laughed, wondering when her life has become so normal. Stepping out of the bedroom she carried the little girl into the bathroom. Pausing she heard Harry talking on the phone. He sounded upset, angry and Ruth could just tell it wasn't a professional call. Quickly seeing to Gracie she heard Nick and Harry talking. She couldn't make out the words but it sounded serious. Moments later she was stood in the living room listening as Harry seemed to shut down in front of them.

"Harry?"

"That was Catherine on the phone. Graham is in hospital."

"What happened?" Ruth had a feeling she already knew. Nick picked his baby sister up before leaving the room.

"Heroin. Alcohol and diazepam. That's what happened."

"No, surely not. He's clean, has been since before Terri came over from Cyprus." Ruth sat down, clearly shocked. "He's not stupid enough to go back to that."

"Terri found him. Blue, barely breathing. He's on a Narcan infusion and he's being transferred to ITU." Harry's voice broke. "He could die." Ruth knelt in front of him.

"Harry." She touched his face. "I'm not saying Graham hasn't had a spectacular relapse but we have to find out from him. Please just keep an open mind."

"I could lose my boy." Harry paused, his voice broken. Somewhere in the background Catherine and Nick were talking quietly. Ruth squeezed his hand.

"You can do this. We go to the hospital. Support Terri, speak to the doctor. You're not on your own with this." She kissed him gently. "Come on." Harry nodded before getting to his feet and following her.

Xxxxxxx

A/N is Graham going to be ok? This will turn into a Christmas fix too. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Harry felt sick, he had hoped the words Graham and Heroin wouldn't be mentioned in the same sentance again. Burying his head in his hands he tried not to think about what could have happened to make his son turn back to the drugs that had so nearly ended his life. He sighed, vaguely aware of Catherine and Terri talking quietly a few feet away as Ruth approached him.

"I spoke with Ros. She has everything under control on the Grid. You are not to worry about it."

"Thanks." He squeezed her hand. "Honestly, I worry less and less about that place since you came home. Priorities changed." Ruth nodded, smilings slightly. She knew he felt increadibly guilty for what had gone on during his marriage to Jane. The woman was now dead - a conviceted terrorist but that didn't make him feel any different about his actions towards her. He looked up to see Catherine and Terri sitting on battered chairs opposite him. He knew he had to ask. The whole situation felt wrong.

"Graham was clean."

"Yes, he told me of his problems before we met." Terri nodded, looking Harry straight in the eye. "There is nothing between us that is taboo. It is how we are."

"That's good." Ruth smiled. "He was doing so well."

"He is doing well." Terri sighed. "You may have not known me as long, but _I promise_ there is no way I would marry a man that drank heavily or took drugs. I have seen what that can do to a family. Harry, you met my father." She looked at the older man. "You saw what it did to him."

"Yes. I remember." Harry paused, remembering his improptu trip to Cyprus to rescue his son and future daughter-in-law when her father had tried to kill them both. He sighed heavily. "I also remember Graham promising me that he would never go back to his old ways. Thats why I need to know. What happened?"

"I had been out with Carrie. You know we are looking into setting up a nursery? Finding proper premises?"

"Yes." Ruth smiled. The pair had become firm friends and were both qualified nannies. It had also become evident that the former Nun and policeman's daughter had good business heads. She couldn't help but be happy for the girls. Now as she looked at the young Cypriot she had to wonder what had gone through her mind when she had found Graham.

"Well, I came home late. We had decided to have a glass of wine." Terri glared. "Why did I do that? Why did we decide to do that? If I had been even ten minutes earlier I would have seen more. Stopped it."

"Teresa." Harry spoke calmly, keeping his voice low.

"Harry, he did not do this to himself. This was done to him. I went out of the flat at 2pm. I returned at 9pm. He was not there. I thought nothing of this. He has rugby training with the boys until 8pm. They often go for a curry later. I was relieved not to have the teasing I would have for going out for so long. Don't get me wrong, its just gentle teasing, nothing nasty but he's been getting edgy recently. Not himself."

"How so? He was ok when I saw him." Catherine asked.

"Yes, he wouldn't want you to worry. He believes he has brought you so much more worry than he should have over the years. The car accident as a teenager, his behaviour, alcohol, drugs. He was an angry young man."

"Yes he was." Harry immediately felt guilty.

"But not stupid." All eyes turned to see Ros stood in the corridor with her arms folded. She looked angry, barely concealing the fury behind her eyes. Harry got to his feet.

"Ros?"

"Terri is right."

"Thank you." Terri rested her head back against the wall.

"He did go to his rugby training and he did go for a curry. It's what happened between 9pm and 1am that is interesting. Tariq and Malcolm did some digging."

"You dont have time to dig into my family business." Harry raised an eyebrow knowing Ros would igore it. She shot him a death glare.

"The AQ, ISIS threats are well documented, I don't need reminding. Now do you want to know what I dragged myself away from the Grid for or not?"

"Yes!" Terri got to her feet. She was on the verge of tears.

"Harry, Graham didn't do this. Someone did it to him. Now I am not sure who but we think we know why."

"Go on."

"The Glouchester Agreement."

"The what?" Catherine swore as Harry narrowed his eyes. He had nothing to throw but dearly wished he had. Ruth got to her feet.

"Go on."

"We have footage on CCTV of Graham leaving the North Road Curry House." Ros explained. Terri nodded.

"He says a veg Vindaloo is his only vice now." She smiled slightly as Catherine squeezed her hand. Harry smirked slightly, relieved that it at least appeared Graham hadn't sunk back into addiction.

"Well, he was grabbed and bundled in the back of a black 2011 registration ford transit. Malcolm is looking for it now. He was then dumped, a few hours later on his doorstep, clearly unconscious. A man wearing a leather jacket and with his face covered up, surprise surprise bangs the door before running back to the van and speeding off." Ro watched as Catherine swore under her breath. Harry nodded.

"Thank you Ros."

"If it was one of mine, you'd do this same. Keep us informed, ok?"

"Ok." Ruth answered as Harry fell silent. Ros nodded before leaving the Pearces to wait. Harry watched her go just as his mobile phone sprung into life. Silently cursing he looked at the text message feeling his blood run cold as he read the words.

 _"Message recieved? Glouchester Agreement doesnot go ahead. The boy was a warning. Others not so lucky."_

Harry stuffed the phone back in his pocket as the nurse called them into the family room to discuss Graham's condition. Harry paused slightly, wondering who the 'others' referred to would be and why stopping a simple trade agreement was so important to try to kill in order to stop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review. This story is going to be very Pearce and Myers family centric with the odd appearance from all our favs on the Grid


	3. Chapter 3

Mother's instincts?

Ruth watched as Harry returned to the room. Terri was on the verge of tears as the doctor sat opposite them. Catherine had shut off the emotions, clearly going into the same spook mode her father did. The doctor didn't seem to notice the look between the couple as Harry rejoined the room.

"Graham has been extremely lucky."

"Doesn't look it." Catherine snapped.

"He was found in time. He had a substantial amount of heroin in his blood stream, along with a blood alcohol level eight times the drink drive limit. He also had a neck injury." The doctor watched as Terri crossed herself.

"Neck injury?" Harry paused. He hadn't even considered that there would be physical injuries.

"We've put him in a spinal collar on him until we can wait him up safely." The doctor explained. "He's a very unwell young man at the moment. It was luck that he got to us in time."

"No." Terri felt Ruth squeeze her hand. "It was faith. Can I see him now?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Costas." Terri had taken an instant dislike to the man across from her. "Teresa Costas." Harry got to his feet at the same time.

"You go. He'll want to see you." Harry spoke calmly. Catherine nodded. Terri bit her lip before squeezing Harry's arm as she stepped away from them.

"Someone did this. God forgive me, but find who did this." Terri whispered. Harry nodded, relieved when the doctor led Catherine and Terri out the room. He stopped Ruth, handing her his mobile phone. Frowning slightly she read the text message.

"Who sent this?"

"No idea."

"Harry. Whoever sent this has to have been watching Graham. It has to be the same person who had the black transit." Her voice hushed as Harry nodded. He knew she was right.

"Everyone associated with me is at risk. You, Catherine, Nicholas, Gracie-Jo." Ruth felt her stomach knot. "Lily and Charlie."

"The Gloucester Agreement isn't anything to do with us." She narrowed her eyes. "Harry, what am I not being told?"

"Nothing." Harry sighed heavily. "You know what I do. But someone is keeping me in the dark." He lowered his voice dangerously, knowing he had to find out why his son had been attacked and protect the rest of his family.

"The Chinese. The trade agreement isn't that popular there. The Triads, the Icarus Group. Lord Gloucester certainly made a name for himself over there." Ruth looked him in the eye.

"Maybe, but we didn't. And Graham? A rugby mad, curry eating fitness freak? How did they know? That he's my boy? That he was a drug addict?"

"I don't know." Ruth answered honestly. "But we'll find out." Harry nodded before pulling her into his arms.

Xxxxxx

Adam leaned back in his seat as he watched the image change on the computer screen. The screensaver dissolved into a recognisable street map as Zoe hung tinsel around the entrance to the kitchenette.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Will asked as Adam ignored them. His mind focusing on the data in front of him. He was desperate to get off the Grid and back into the swing of life as an spook but the physical recovery from his time in Baghdad was taking as long as his psychological recovery. Until his leg was out of plaster he was stuck on the Grid.

"It's nearly Christmas."

"Zo." Beth looked up. "I know, but look at our track record with Christmas decorations over the last few years." Will glanced from one woman to the other.

"Excuse me?" Will watched as Adam smirked slightly. Zoe laughed.

"That was you, Beth. Not me."

"You bring one exploding Christmas tree into work and they never let you forget it!" Beth huffed dramatically. Will's jaw dropped.

"Don't ask." Adam advised. Malcolm nodded. Ros jogged onto the Grid, glaring at the red tinsel. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Bailey."

"Ros."

"This anything to do with you?"

"All Zoe and Tariq." Beth raised her hands innocently. Ros smirked.

"Fine. Half a chance the place isn't going to need a refit this January. Adam?"

"29 Transit vans sold second hand in the London area yesterday. Three stolen." He paused. She closed her eyes. "I'd exclude the stolen ones. They aren't going to want the original owners going to the police. The DVLA in Swansea aren't going to have new owners details ready to go."

Ros nodded, folding her arms across her chest as she did so.

"Graham Pearce was abducted as a warning."

"A warning?" Zaf crossed to them. "Seriously? He's what? A kids rugby coach? Trainee counsellor?"

"Yeah. A mature student." Adam liked the younger Pearce man. "I'm

assuming it's more his connection to us and Harry that these jokers were concerned with.

"Definitely." Lucas stepped around Zoe's box of decorations. "No tree?"

"Not yet." Ros smiled.

"Will someone tell me what the big deal about the tree is?" Will asked. Lucas and Ros rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"When you're older." Ros stated firmly. She reminded Lucas of the way she spoke to Amy when she was asking questions Ros didn't really want to answer. "Now, the trade conference. Why would threatening Harry's family be an option for whoever wants it stopped?"

"It's not in our remit." Beth watched the others.

"Beth, Erin track down the security organisers. The security is being dealt with by a private firm." She looked straight ahead. "Will, take Lawrence Llewellyn-Bowen there and see what the Chinese embassy are saying."

"Cmon Zo." Will grabbed his black denim jacket.

"I'm going to talk to Dylan Graves. Hopefully that idiot can shred some light on this." Ros watched the new recruit leave with Zoe as she spoke.

"Trade secretary?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Who else would know 5 was overlooked for security? The delegates have to be expecting at least some security personnel who know what they are doing." Ros glared. "If this has been done on the cheap it's for a reason. I also want to know what the link to Harry is."

"It isn't Harry." All eyes turned to Ruth who stood on the steps below the Pods. "He's not the link."

"Ruth?" Zaf whispered.

"Its me."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review. May delete and start again X


	4. Chapter 4

Choice

Harry stared at the body in the bed in front of him. His son looked so well - no longer the emaciated alcoholic junkie he had been. Running a hand over his face he briefly wondered if Graham would remember anything when he woke. Brain damage, hypoxia and cerebral oedema had all been mentioned by the doctors. Sighing as he watched Terri take Graham's hand he prayed the younger man came through unscathed.

"Dad." He turned to see Catherine watching him.

"Stay here, look after Terri." Harry spoke calmly. Catherine nodded. "I told Ruth to go back to the Grid."

"Someone did this to Graham to hurt us? To distract you?"

"If it was meant to distract me, Catherine, it worked." He watched the monitor attached to his second oldest child. "Ruth is following a line of inquiry; the trade agreement is days away from being signed. Chinese, Russian delegates are all in London."

"So? They put the security for that out to private tender. Dad, you really think?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But my priority at this moment is maintaining the safety of my family and my section. This was apparently a warning but Graham took the hit. The one member of the Pearces that has nothing to do with security services? I don't believe that's a coincidence."

"Nick, Gracie-jo, Lily, Charlie. None of them have anything to do with our work either! You think they are a target?" Catherine kept her voice low.

"I hope to God not but that's just it. I don't know. Now Ruth thinks she may have a lead so until I know otherwise I'm going to follow her lead." Harry watched as Catherine nodded, feeling sick at the thought of a personal vendetta against her family she stepped back.

"I'll call Calum."

Xxxxx

"Ruth?" Zaf asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was acutely aware of all eyes on her. Taking a deep breath she walked across to her computer station.

"Adam, Zaf do you remember a journalist we put in a safe house a couple of years ago? Before I left?"

"Hicks." Zaf nodded. "Bit of a prat, knew you from school."

"Uni, I went to an all girls school." Ruth corrected him. Zaf raised an eyebrow as Ruth bit her lip. She sighed heavily. "But yes, he was an idiot. Believe it or not he was once a good journalist."

"We saved his life." Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Jo did. She saved us all that night, remember?" Zaf watched as Ruth nodded. Ros looked away.

"Why do you think he's the link?" Malcolm asked gently. He could see Ruth was torn. "After that debacle over the book?"

"He's been in contact. Wanting information on the players in the Gloucester Agreement. I told him to leave me alone - that I wasn't part of it. He clearly didn't believe me." Ruth closed her eyes. "He called me two days ago. Asked to meet, he seemed different, detached almost. I told him no, there was no way I was meeting him. He warned me that if I didn't there would be consequences."

"You think he attacked Graham?" Zaf asked gently. Ruth shook her head.

"No. I think he paid someone to do it." Zaf and Adam exchanged glances, both clearly worried about the woman they considered a sister.

"Ruth."

"Look, Harry received a text message warning him that unless we stop the trade conference then more violence will follow. It has to be Gary."

"Ok." Ros paused. "He's clearly involved. Alec, take Zaf and bring him in. Harry still at the hospital?"

"Yes."

"You should be there too."

"No, no I need to be here. I need to find out who did this and why Gary helped them." Ros nodded before issuing instructions to the rest of the team. It was going to be a long day. Ruth turned back to her computer, hoping that there would be good news from the hospital soon but unable to ignore the dread building in her gut.

Xxxxx

The curry house looked pathetically boring by day. The bookmakers next door was open and building up a steady trade as customers bet on the outcome of a race or television reality show. Will didn't know or care which. What he did care about was why Zoe wanted to question the owners of the 'Vindaloo Voodoo' when the police had already done it.

"Ros."

"Is busy. Will, 90% of this job is gut instinct. Graham Pearce is a regular here. Has been since he started coaching the under 16s rugby team. These people will recognise him."

"Yeah." Will had to agree. "But."

"Ros sent us to speak to the Chinese ambassador. I know. We did that."

"For all the good it did."

"Yeah." Will sighed. "So?"

"So now we show some initiative," Will closed his eyes in desperation. He was still the new boy, still finding his way but he knew the way Section D operated was far from routine. He just hoped they got some results.

Xxxxxx

"Oh good God!" Malcolm snapped as he watched the computer screen dissolve into a million pixels. Pulling the wifi connection he heard the groans of his fellow desk spooks.

"Malcolm?" Tariq stepped back from his computer as it died in front of him.

"Cyberattack."

"Great. Just bloody great." Ruth swore as her mobile phone rung. She tapped the speaker phone button as the Grid fell silent.

"Lady Pearce."

"Who is this?" Ruth asked as the disembodied voice filled the Grid.

"A friend of freedom. You and your friends won't stop the truth coming out."

"Who is this? Was it you? Did you hurt my stepson?" Ruth spat, dread turning to anger.

"The sons of men need to pay. Odin is unhappy and you refused to meet. All this is on you, my lady. Everything that happens from now is on your head."

"Gary Hicks." Ruth narrowed her eyes. "You came to me for help once. Why attack me now?"

"The sins of fathers will be revisited on the sons. Tenfold. The warning was ignored; the trade conference continues. Until it is stopped more will pay." Ruth pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why do you want it cancelled? I have no power over that. You know that Gary."

"You have more power than you know. Odin remains displeased. Wrong answer Ruthie, meet me. The park, one hour. Alone."

"Ok." Ruth didn't see a choice. "I'll be there." The phone died as Ruth slammed it back on the desk. Ros stared at her. She didn't know what had happened to Ruth's idiotic friend but they had to find out who Odin was and stop him, fast.

Xxxxxxxx

A/n please review


	5. Chapter 5

Odin

Ruth stared at the computer screen barely able to contain her nerves. She was an analyst, an expert in her field. Over recent years she had been focusing her research on the Russians, Syrians and Chinese now she wondered if she had missed something. There was nothing on her databases about Odin. No new groups posing a threat that she had found. GCHQ were of no real help either. The chatter had been remarkably quiet as regards anything other than AQ and Daesh. She wasn't even sure if she'd missed something.

"You are not meeting him alone."

"Ros."

"I wasn't around the last time this joker was playing games but I'm here now and you aren't meeting him alone." Ros glared at her. Ruth narrowed her eyes.

"Gary isn't stupid."

"You could have fooled me." Adam joined the conversation. "Tariq is getting some tracking equipment for you. Zaf and Lucas will be within ear shot. Beth and Alec won't be far away."

"He'll know if I have back up."

"Ruth." Adam touched her hand. "He called you here, on a Thames House number. He's expecting you to have back up. Mind you."

"What?" Ruth glanced at him. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"The park, should be a few handy tree branches around." Adam smiled. Ruth rolled her eyes.

"If he's behind this attack on Graham then I'll need more than a tree branch." Ruth narrowed her eyes. "Which is why, before you ask, I'm not taking a gun." She pushed her chair back from her desk.

"Have you spoken with Harry or Catherine?" Malcolm asked. Ruth shook her head.

"He has enough to worry about."

Xxxxxxxxx

Calum cursed as he put the phone back in his pocket. It sounded as though his brother in law was critically unwell, that this wasn't a random attack and his wife was barely holding herself together.

"Nick." He turned to see the teenager watching him. Lily slept in his arms.

"What's happening?"

"I need to go into work." Calum watched as Nick nodded. "You're not staying here with the kids."

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm nearly fifteen." Nick raised an eyebrow.

"You don't, but Charlie and the girls do. Get Charlie's coat, I'll sort the girls."

"Good luck with Gracie, she's as stubborn as Dad!" Nick laughed before handing the baby back to Calum. The older man shook his head. He knew Nick was right.

Xxxxx

Harry drove through the central London traffic growing more worried by the second. He hadn't wanted to leave Graham but he knew Catherine was right. He needed to be looking for the men that had attacked his boy. He needed to know what the significance of the Gloucester Agreement and why whoever had messaged him wanted it stopped. Tapping the phone connection on the dashboard he waited as the ringing tone filled the car.

"Answer the phone, Ruth!"

He cancelled the call, pressing the number for Adam as he signalled to turn left.

"Adam."

"Harry, how's Graham?"

"Having a brain scan when I left. I'm on the way back in. No more I can do at the hospital. Why isn't Ruth answering her phone?"

"Ah."

"Adam, consider your answer. The wrong one may end up with a deployment to Syria."

"She's with Lucas. They're meeting Gary Hicks in about ten minutes. It's under control, Harry."

"Where?"

"Victoria Lane Park. Harry, look this has something to do with Gary Hicks."

"That moron." Harry hissed, unable to hide the contempt in his voice. He had taken an instant dislike to the former journalist the first time he had met him. At the time he had tried to put it down to jealousy. He had been in love with Ruth even then and this man had known Ruth before she had come to work in section D; now he wondered if he had been right not to trust him.

"Harry, do you know anything about Odin?"

"Odin? As in the Norse God of War?"

"Yeah. Is it another Sugarhorse? Nightingale? Anything we haven't been told that you have?"

"Honestly? No."

"Then who's Odin now and why does he or they want the trade conference to be called off?" Adam asked. Harry glared at the traffic ahead.

"I don't know. Stop Ruth meeting him. Adam, I'm serious. Graham's attack wasn't a coincidence, if Hicks knows anything then Ruth is in danger."

"She has back up." Adam suddenly hating the cast on his leg. He glanced over at Malcolm who seemed equally worried.

"This is Ruth we are talking about. In the field, the day after her stepson is landed in ITU. Not good."

"Ok, just get to the Grid." Adam ended the call knowing Harry was right to be worried. Glancing at the clock on the computer he knew it was too late to call Ruth back now.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	6. Chapter 6

The park

The cold December air did nothing to appease Ruth's mood. She was angry, upset and if she admitted it to herself she was terrified. Knowing Lucas and the others were watching did nothing to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"Ruth." She stood from the park bench, glad that Ros had insisted she wore a bullet proof stab vest under her bulky winter coat.

"Gary."

"You look well. Considering." Ruth raised an eyebrow. She wasn't the same person he had known at university or the one he had encountered ten years earlier. Older, wiser and far more worldly she knew Gary was stalling for time.

"Odin? Norse God of War. Really?"

"Got you here, didn't it?"

"I should be at the hospital. Stop playing games, Gary, it never suited you." She turned away as a mother pushing a pram passed them. A dog barked as Gary grabbed her arm. She shrugged it off, turning angrily. "This isn't a game. Whatever the Hell you are involved with none of it is a game."

"I'm now playing."

"Then what are you dong?"

"Odin isn't happy. The trade conference has to be stopped."

"I told you! That has nothing to do with me or my section. The trade conference is not our job; if you remember I'm in counter terrorism."

"Ruth, you have to listen."

"I am. All I'm hearing is crap. Who or what is Odin? Why do they want to stop the Gloucester Agreement and what the Hell as it got to do with me and my family?" Ruth rounded on him, her voice a harsh whisper.

"You personally, nothing."

"Go on."

"Odin is the Norse God of War. You're right, but they are also a highly trained and highly sophisticated group that have ambition. They want to derail the agreement for financial gain and they don't care who or how many people get killed."

It was clear the man was agitated. Ruth frowned, waiting for him to continue. The Gary she knew would never shy away from the chance to be a centre of attention.

"Why?"

"Ruth! Just listen! I .." He gasped as the shot seared through his body. Blood squirted from his mouth as his eyes widened in terror. His body lurched forward, knocking Ruth off balance. Ruth hit the Tarmac with a sickening thud as the dead body crushed her into the floor.

"Ruth!" She heard her name as the world around her turned black.

Xxxxxx

Catherine stood next to Terri as the porters arrived to take her younger brother for his scan. She desperately wanted her husband with her but she knew Calum was on the Grid. Harry was also on his way back to Thames house. Sighing she squeezed Terri's hand as the porters wheeled him away.

Xxxxxx

Ruth lay motionless as she felt the weight of Gary's dead body press her into the Tarmac. She felt sick as she listened to the sound of the others calling her name and starting the clear up of what happened.

"Ruth!" Beth ran towards her, calling her name. She could hear Tariq yelling through her earpiece but she didn't have the energy to answer. Suddenly she was aware of feeling drowsy as a heavy weight was lifted from her.

"Ruth! You ok?" Beth asked. "Bloody hell!" She looked up as Lucas could be seen arguing with Harry. "When did he get here?"

"As the second shot rang out." Harry answered get question as he knelt beside her. Ruth whispered his name as he cradled her gently in his arms. "Ruth! Stay awake. That's an order."

"Bugger orders." Ruth gasped as he lifted her blood soaked shirt from her skin. Lucas approached, aware Adam had told Harry what was going on.

"Star witness is dead." Lucas stated as Ruth opened her eyes fully.

"Shit."

"Yeah." Lucas nodded. "Are you hurt? Ruth?"

"I." Ruth blinked as she struggled to sit up. Her shirt soaked in blood and a single bullet hole in the cotton. The metal of the bullet proof vest dented where the bullet had hit her.

"I'm ok." Ruth felt her ribs burn as Harry helped her to her feet. The world seem to spin around her. She blinked as she saw a faint image of her best friend stood just behind Beth. Ruth smiled as Jo raise a hand before vanishing. "Harry." Ruth slumped slightly. "I'm fine."

Xxxxx

A/N filler chapter - more Christmassy action soon X please review


	7. Chapter 7

A/N slight cross over with ITV programme from the early 1990s called Press Gang. Don't own that either

Mirror

Ruth ached. Even with protective clothing on getting shot was painful. Her ribs burned with each deep breath and she knew there would be a bruise. Sighing she pulled the denim shirt Dimitri had loaned her from the coat hanger.

"Ruth." She closed her eyes as she felt his hands pull the shirt from her. "You could have died."

"I know." Ruth bit her lip. The fear in his voice as real as the blue shirt he held in her hands. Ruth swallowed hard. "Dimitri said I could borrow his shirt, might be a bit big for me, but."

"Not soaked in blood."

"No." Ruth looked up to see him focusing on the bruise just above her bra line. "Not soaked in someone else's blood. Harry."

"You could have been shot in the head. Ruth, you have to stop doing this."

"My job? Harry."

"No, you're job isn't what I meant. You are a desk officer. Stay on the bloody Grid!" His eyes stayed on the bruise as she grabbed the shirt.

"It was my job to go out there. I'm an analyst! I gather information. Gary knew who hurt Graham. He knew who or what Odin is. He."

"Died before he could tell you." Harry grabbed her shoulders as the shirt lay over her smaller frame, still unbuttoned. He spun her around, making her face the full length mirror in the corner of the women's changing room.

"Look."

"Harry, don't." She covered his hand as he held on to the edge of the shirt. He sighed heavily. "Please." Her voice cracked.

"The bullet hit you."

"Ros insisted I wore a Kevlar vest. After Jo, I think. Well."

"She still feels responsible. She still has nightmares about the day her friend died." Harry rested his head on her shoulder. "Ruth, she was right to make you. Hell, I know she tried to talk you out of it."

"I just had to. Gary was a friend. Once." Tears filled her eyes as they both looked at her bruised flesh in the mirror. "Graham doesn't deserve to be in that hospital bed. I had to do something."

Harry nodded, knowing how she felt. He kissed her neck as she closed her eyes.

"I can't lose you, Ruth. I."

"I'm not going anywhere." She turned in his arms, kissing him gently before pulling back. Harry brushed her damp hair away from her face before kissing her passionately. Ruth felt her knees weaken as he backed her up towards the shower block. He back hit the tiles as Harry pulled back.

"I thought. When I saw you on the ground. When Lucas tried to stop me getting to you. The blood. I saw the blood." His eyes ran down her body as Ruth felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Harry." She cradled his face in her hands. He kissed her again, pouring all his fear and emotion into the kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Gary Hicks was a journalist." Erin stated as she walked across the Grid. Adam turned in his chair, glaring at the garish red tinsel as he did so.

"We know."

"But he was sacked from three major tabloids. I just spoke with Richard. It seems Gary tried to sell a so called exclusive to an American tabloid." Erin leant against Will's desk. Adam shrugged. "No one would touch him with a bargepole. He was totally discredited in the gutter press."

"What was the story?" Beth asked as she stepped around the box of decorations that were still to be put up.

"Something to do with Lord Gloucester." Erin shrugged. "It's well known the man is outstanding at business but is a leech."

"Being a creep doesn't make him a terrorist." Lucas shrugged. Ros nodded.

"No, but it gives others a motive. Adam? You've got contacts in the press. You still in touch with Lynda Day?"

"I'll make some calls." Adam sighed before pushing his seat away from the desk. Ros smiled slightly as Zoe picked a small box with papers folded inside.

"Take one of these before you go."

"What?" Adam looked puzzled. His crutches supporting him.

"Secret Santa." Zaf explained. "Just go with it."

"£10 limit." Zoe continued. Adam rolled his eyes before taking a scrap of paper and shoving it in his pocket. He knew why Zoe and Will were trying to get them into the Christmas spirit but he just didn't get it.

"Zaf?" 

"Yeah, come on." His friend grabbed his car keys. "Gutter press are always good for a laugh."

"She's the editor of the Phoenix; not exactly gutter press." Adam balanced precariously on crutches, hating that once again his leg was in a cast. Zaf understood completely, but as his best friend had self appointed taxi duties. As Zoe watched them leave she wondered if Zaf's driving really was the best for Adam's recovery. Tariq and Malcolm exchanged worried looks as the pair left the Grid, clearly concerned about both men.

"It's only a meeting with an old friend of Adam's." Ros spoke calmly as she reached Malcolm. "Even those two can't turn that into a drama."

"I hope you're right." Malcolm smiled slightly. "Now, the CCTV footage from the park. I've run facial recognition on it so if anyone of note was there at the time of the shooting."

"Good." Ros nodded.

"Doesn't Ruth usually do that?" Will asked. Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Yes but sometimes the grown ups have other things to attend to. Why are you still here?"

"Er Ma'am. I."

"So do I look like the bloody Queen!"

"No." Will flinched as Dimitri shook his head. "I."

"Then call me Ros. Never call me ma'am. There's an old woman living about 10 miles away that goes by that." She smiled slightly as Will blushed furiously, nodding as he did. "Good, then Malcolm, do we have anything?"

"Dimitri is with ballistics now. Beth and Alec are at the park with forensics." Tariq explained.

"Lucas, how about a trip to see Lord Gloucester? Let's see what the old perv has to say." Ros got to her feet. "Will, you and Calum go through everything we have on Gary Hicks - he's dead but it looks like his enemies are still very much alive." Will nodded as Lucas handed his wife her black jacket. He hated the thought of any of the women of his section with the notorious leech Gloucester was but he knew Ros would never dream of sending anyone else. Walking towards the pods he whispered.

"Where's Harry and Ruth?"

"Med Bay I guess. Recovering. It's not everyday you think you have just watched the love of your life get shot. Cmon." She smiled slightly as Lucas brushed a strand of hair away from her face, a gesture not normally carried out on Thames House soil. Ros raised an eyebrow as Lucas swallowed hard.

"Let's go."

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review


	8. Chapter 8

Secret Santa

Zaf parked the car around the corner from a small Chinese resteraunt in one of the less affluent areas of China Town. Killing the engine he turned to Adam.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Secret Santa? Who did you get?"

"Zaf, the concept of a secret Santa is that it's a secret. You aren't supposed to know who bought the present. Has no one explained this to you?"

Zaf raised an eyebrow.

"You got me."

"I didn't say that."

"You did - I did that course too. I can tell when you aren't lying but not answering the question." Zaf smirked.

"Get lost. It wasn't your name."

"Then who?"

"Ok, who did you get?"

"Catherine."

"She's easy to buy for." Adam grumbled.

"As opposed to?"

"Nice try."

"Mate you are turning into an old man." Adam laughed slightly. Zaf huffed.

"Well, if you must know."

"And I must." Zaf smiled; happy to have got some information out of his friend.

"Zoe."

"My Zo?"

"How many Zoe Reynolds do you know?"

"Yeah. I was gonna ask you about that."

"What?"

"She's not going to be a Reynolds much longer. We had a big talk last night; you know? Life, the universe and everything. We set a date for the registry office and I'm going to adopt Emma. If Emma wants me to."

"Aw mate." Adam smiled slightly.

"Our trip to Iraq sort of made us realise, you know? Life. Shit happens. Don't put things off." He looked away. Adam swallowed hard.

"Yeah."

"So, you ok to be best man then?"

Adam smiled. Zaf glanced at him, clearly nervous.

"You know that means I get to arrange your Stag night."

"Yeah. Well?"

"Course I will." Adam smiled before opening the car door. "Lynda will be waiting." He sighed before struggling to get out the car.

Xxxx

Ruth stared out over the empty Grid. Erin had left a little while earlier as Calum had left to pick up Charlie and Lily. She sighed heavily, worrying about Graham but knowing she had to wait for Harry to return from his meeting with the JIC. She hoped the Home Secretary and Forsyth didn't keep him too long. Resting her hand over the bruise on her rib cage she tried not to think about how close Gracie and Nick had been to losing their mum. A tear escaped her as she thought about how close she had been to being shot, the look of surprise and horror on Gary's face as the bullets hit him would be with her forever.

"Ruth." She turned to see Harry watching her.

"I."

"I know." He smiled slightly, his eyes on her as she got up from her chair and almost fell into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for."

"Gary's death. My fault. If I hadn't given in and agreed to see him. If I hadn't brought him into our lives all those years ago." She rambled on, her eyes fixed on Harry's shirt. He had known she would do this; delayed shock he supposed but he knew Gary's involvement in whatever Odin wanted was not her fault.

"He was a grown man. He made his choices."

"I." She paused as he tilted her chin so she had to look at him.

"Don't. Don't do this. You didn't try to kill Graham. You didn't fire the gun that killed Gary." He kissed her lightly. "Come on, there's nothing more to do here now. Not until we've heard from the others." He looked around the Grid. "Where is Malcolm and the Boy Wonder?"

"Tariq has gone for his break. Malcolm has gone to see Graham and Calum is checking on the children."

"He's not the idiot I thought he was."

"Catherine wouldn't have married him if he was. She's a very astute judge of character." Ruth smiled slightly. She loved her step children as if they were her own. Graham laying in a hospital bed nearly broke her heart. Harry stepped back.

"I told Nick we'd pick him up and take him to see Graham. He's worried about his brother." Harry explained. Ruth nodded before wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"Ok." She sighed as he led her from the Grid.

Xxxxxxx

Ros ignored the plush Christmas decorations as Lucas stood slightly behind her. He had never meant the middle aged peer but knew his reputation. Several sexual harassment cases had been 'dealt with' and at least one woman had been removed from her post when she had gone to the police. It seemed the man had influence. Lucas already intensely disliked the man.

"Ah, good evening." The older man walked into the room where Lucas and Ros had been waiting for him. "Anne showed you in? Good good. Please sit down. Tell me exactly how I can help MI5."

Ros appraised him critically. He was older than Harry. Mid to late 60s with little hair. What was left was hanging on to a shiny scalp for dear life, his stomach protruded over his trousers as he poured himself a whiskey. His demeanour was clearly intended to give the impression of a harmless old man. Both Ros and Lucas knew better.

"The trade conference in Highgate." Ros got straight to the point. "Who would want to stop it?"

"I don't know what you mean?" He turned, gulping the whiskey in one mouthful. Lucas kept his face neutral.

"Lord Gloucester."

"Alfred." The man corrected. Lucas held his gaze as Ros smiled slightly.

"Lord Gloucester." Ros continued; her eyes firmly fixed on the older man. Lucas watched intently as the glare his wife was giving the pensioner seemed to unnerve the older man.

"This trade agreement will be the making of this country. This will make Britain great once more."

"We've read the press release." Lucas stated. The older man looked away.

"Our new found alliance with the Japanese, Russian and Chinese business world will."

"Piss off a great many people." Ros interrupted. "But that's not the real issue. People have died trying to protect this agreement. Why?"

"Miss er."

"Section Chief." Ros corrected. Gloucester blushed a shade of red that gave away his history of hypertension. He'd mistaken Lucas for the boss, not a slim blonde woman with scars on her arms. Lucas watched Ros' expression harden. The glow of the fairy lights giving her an almost translucent hue.

"I don't have many enemies."

"No? We have evidence of three assault cases from the 1990s that were dropped. One sexual assault and at least what?" Lucas spoke calmly.

"A dozen sexual harassment cases from between 1986 and 2014. Busy man." She glared. "I dare say those women you frightened had brothers, fathers, boyfriends that took exception to your behaviour."

"If it was my daughter; I'd be feeling a bit overprotective. I can understand the need for revenge." Lucas watched as the older man stared at the Christmas tree.

"I can't help you."

"No?" Ros raised an eyebrow. "Maybe Odin can?" She watched as the older man paused before pouring another whiskey.

"Ah."

"You've heard the name." Ros stated. Gloucester nodded.

"I studied the Classics at university. Probably when you were just a figment of your father's imagination." He narrowed his eyes. "But you aren't interested in the Norse God of War."

"No."

"I was contacted in November, advised to keep the Chinese delegation away from the trade agreement. I ignored it."

"Do you know Gary Hicks?" Ros asked. The older man shook his head. He was clearly lying; the twitch of his lip gave him away. "Ok, what would Odin do to stop the trade conference? How far would they go?"

"Armageddon Section Chief Myers. That's how far they would go. Armageddon."

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review


	9. Chapter 9

Brothers

Malcolm handed Terri a plastic cup of coffee as Harry, Nick and Ruth approached. Catherine and Calum spoke quietly in the corner, hardly aware of her parents approaching.

"Uncle Malcolm." Nick hurried towards the older man as Malcolm turned to see the teenager approach.

"Hello." He nodded at his friends approached. Ruth looked on the verge of tears.

"Any news?" Nick asked before Ruth or Harry could say a word. Catherine nodded.

"The doctor has just been. The scan went ok, no tumours, bleeds or gross abnormality." She paused as Harry closed his eyes in relief. "They don't know what, if any damage the drugs and lack of oxygen has done to his brain."

"Brain damage." Ruth squeezed Harry's hand. She felt sick at the thought of it. The younger man had been through so much that it didn't seem fair. Harry looked away, unsure if he could speak for a moment. Terri got to her feet.

"He will be ok." Terri stated firmly. "He will be." She clutched the crucifix she always wore. In that moment Harry envied her faith. He just hoped it wasn't misplaced. "The doctor is keen to reduce his sedation. They are waking him up now." Nick wiped a tear from his eye before hugging the former nun. Ruth watched Harry for a moment, knowing he was just as worried as she was.

Xxxxxxx

Ros walked down the steps outside the ornate townhouse with Lucas at her side. To the rest of the world she seemed calm but Lucas knew her well enough to know she was furious.

"He's lying." Lucas stated calmly.

"Yeah." Ros nodded slightly. "He's a politician. It's in the job description."

Lucas paused as he stared at their car. The unassuming Renault was parked on the opposite side of the street. He rested his hand on Ros' arm. She stopped immediately trusting his instincts. Lucas had a sixth sense when it came to danger.

"The car."

"What about it?" Ros felt in her pocket for the car keys, careful not to press any buttons as she did so.

"Gut feeling."

"Good enough for me." Ros walked over to the car, glancing at the bonnet as she did so. "Ok." She looked over towards Lucas. "Bomb Squad."

"Do we have time?" Lucas pulled his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket. Concern etched on his face as Ros backed away from the car.

"I liked that car." Ros narrowed her eyes. Lucas saw the small flashing light as he ushered her away before they both broke out into a run. The explosion lifted them off their feet, heat searing their acts as the car exploded. Ros hit the ground first with a bone crunching thud. Car alarms screamed in protest as windows blew from the force of the blast.

"Ros!" Lucas coughed as he turned to face her, ignoring the heat against his skin. "Ros?" She groaned slightly before opening her eyes.

"This is starting to get annoying now." She groaned. Lucas smiled, relieved that she appeared more angry than hurt. "Someone is really desperate for that agreement not to go ahead."

"Call Beth." Ros sat up gingerly. "She's the explosion expert."

Lucas nodded, knowing the blonde would have an idea what type of bomb had destroyed the pool car abs the glazing in the houses around it. He didn't relish being the one to tell her.

Xxxxxx

"Harry." Ruth held his hand as Nick paced back and fore in front of them. It seemed the teenager had picked up the habit of pacing when he's nervous from Harry. It amazes Ruth how similar the pair were, especially considering that there was no genetic link between the two. Harry squeezed her hand as she nodded towards the doctor as he watched the much younger woman walk towards them.

"Hi, I'm Claire Brooks. I'm the doctor that's been looking after Graham." The redhead smiled as Nick immediately stopped pacing. Harry gripped Ruth's hand tightly as they both stood.

"I'm his brother." Nick stated firmly, "Thats my sister and mum and dad. Terri is Graham's fiancé and Calum, is well, Calum."

"Thanks." Calum smirked.

"Is he ok?" Catherine asked. The doctor smiled.

"He's certainly very lucky to have so many people who care about him. He's awake."

"Thank God." Harry whispered.

"It's still very early days but he seems cognitively normal." The doctor smiled.

"Wow." Catherine smiled. "He wasn't that before all this." Harry shot her a withering look. The doctor shrugged.

"As an older sister I know what you mean. I can't let you all in at once. Two at a time."

"Teresa. You and Nick go. Nick; don't bombard him with questions. That's my job." Nick nodded before following Teresa into Graham's room. Harry released Ruth's hand suddenly, realising he had to be hurting her.

"Ruth." He began to apologise as she shook her head.

"He's going to be ok." Ruth smiled up at him. Harry nodded before pulling her into his arms.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	10. Chapter 10

Armageddon ?

Ros glared as she waited for the Pod doors to open. Lucas held a hand to his ribs, she knew he had landed heavily on his side but was trying to ignore the injury. It was the day before Christmas Eve and all she really wanted to do was be with her children. So far it didn't look likely.

"Ros." Beth pushed her chair away from the desk. "It was a very crude IED."

"Effective though." Lucas winced as Will watched him. He could see the older man was in pain.

"Yeah, but it comprised normal stuff that almost everyone would expect to see in the bathroom. Combined and with the right trigger - caboom!"

"Eloquent as ever, Miss Bailey." Ros raised an eyebrow. "Does it match any known groups?"

"A small group - known as Odin tried the same thing in Atlanta about twenty years ago. I'm waiting for the CIA information to download." Ruth walked out of the kitchenette as she spoke. "Lucas? Are you ok? I've got brufen and codydramol in my desk. Hold on." She fished out the packets from the desk drawer before handing the tablets to him. Ros smirked.

"That desk has more drugs in it than Boots!" Beth laughed.

"I've worked here long enough." Ruth smiled. "Spooks do not take care of themselves."

"Pot, kettle and black spring to mind." Malcolm smiled at her.

"Why are you here?"

"Graham woke up. He's battered and bruised. He looks like Hell and he remembers everything." A collective sigh of relief seemed to be released by the whole team. "I can't let this go. First Graham, then Garry now you and Lucas? No. This is someone who knows us using our weaknesses against us."

"He said Armageddon was coming." Lucas swallowed the painkillers.

"I think we need to pay him another visit." Ros stood up.

"Who?" Ruth looked at Tariq as the baby of the team spoke.

"Lord Creep." Ros explained.

"You don't know?" Beth spun in her chair. "Really?"

"Elizabeth." Ros shot her a look.

"He's dead. Apparent suicide. It was called in the same time as the explosion. He shot himself." Ruth explained. "He got out before whatever this Armageddon he spoke about could be released."

"Shit." Ros closed her eyes. She instantly blamed herself.

"Yeah." Beth nodded.

"It looks like someone knew where you were. I don't think the suicide angle is the truth but the autopsy will say it is. I think whoever Odin is they intended to kill all three of you." Ruth interjected. "Graham is under guard. So far he's the only one to survive and they knew about his past."

"You think they knew about Jo and the hotel bomb?" Lucas frowned. Ros nodded. "Who would know?"

"Has to be an insider." Tariq watched as Will's eyes widened. "Like when Blake turned and Towers."

"Not Section D but someone who knows us?" Will spoke for the first time.

"Give the boy a gold star." Ros kept her voice monotone.

"I'll keep digging." Ruth sighed. Ros bit her lip and nodded. Christmas suddenly seemed a long way off.

Xxxxxx

Harry stepped out of his son's room, quietly closing the door behind him. Catherine and Calum were talking quietly opposite the doorway.

"Dad."

"He's resting. Terri is with him." Harry explained. Catherine nodded.

"Why would anyone attack him? What wrong has my daft little brother done to deserve this?" She bit her lip. "Former dealers?"

"Maybe." Harry paused. "I think attacking him was to hurt me. And it worked." Catherine squeezed his hand.

"Odin? The Gloucester agreement?"

"Possibly." Harry paused as Calum swore. "Charlie and Lily?"

"They're with Frances, Erin's mum. I trust her. Rosie is with her too and so is Gracie-jo." Calum frowned. Harry nodded.

"Good. Ok, I'll have extra security on there. She's an old woman. Nick can help her with the little ones." Harry frowned as Catherine spoke. The teenager raised an eyebrow.

"Catherine, Frances Watts is three years older than me!" Harry watched as his daughter shrugged. Rolling his eyes he had to agree that extra security was needed. "You both have your weapons?"

"Yeah." Calum frowned.

"Stay here. Look after Graham." He stated firmly as he ushered the young boy away. Calum dug in his jacket pocket, pulling out his phone he watched his father in law leave.

"I'll let France's know." Catherine nodded before sitting on the plastic seat opposite the door to her brothers room.

Xxxxxxxx

The resteraunt was clearly expensive but Adam knew it would be worth every penny if his contact could help him. He walked through the expensive furniture and smartly dressed couples towards the curly haired woman on the other side of the room.

"Lynda."

"Hi." She watched as he sat down. "I've ordered coffee. It's about all I can afford."

Adam nodded as he looked at the menu. It was the sort of place that was so expensive prices weren't on the menus. He suddenly didn't want to eat anything.

"Garry Hicks. Has he ever brought stories to you? Freelance?"

"Yeah. Never published them. He's a hack. Not reliable and drinks far too much to be a credible source."

"He's dead."

"What?" Lynda's eyes grew wide. "How?"

"Murdered. In front on one of my team. Execution style."

"Oh dear God." She stared at him. "I."

"What?"

"Andy, I saw him last week. He came to the office saying he had the scoop of the decade. He was drunk; abusive and generally being a pain in the backside." Lynda fell silent as the waiter brought the coffees she had ordered. Adam paused as the waiter left.

"What was the scoop?"

"More liable that could probably get the paper shut down and me and Garry in prison. You've heard of Lord Gloucester?" Adam placed his cup back on the saucer. Suddenly he was interested in what the editor had to say.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review. More Ruth/Harry next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Inside out?

Adam was heading back to the car in less than twenty minutes. The meeting had been useful but he still didn't know what Garry had wanted Lynda to publish or what he had wanted to tell Ruth before his untimely demise. Glaring at the brick wall in front of him for a moment he collected his thoughts. Sighing heavily he headed towards the car where Zaf was sat waiting for him.

"Anything?"

"I need to work out a way to put these meetings on expenses. Seriously, it's daylight robbery what they charge for coffee." Adam grumbled as he got in the passenger seat of Zaf's car. Zaf smirked.

"So no doggy bag for me?"

Adam shot him a death glare that Ros would have been proud of. Zaf smirked before pulling the car out into the main London traffic. He had a feeling whatever Lynda Thompson had told Adam it was not good news.

Xxxxxxx

"Graham?" Terri smiled as her fiancé opened his eyes. The hospital environment seemed to sooth the couple. She knew they were safe there, armed guard on the door and the doctors and nurses meant her fiancé was going to get well safely. She touched his forehead as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Hi."

"You're safe. I promise." Teresa smiled at him. Graham blinked as the words swirled around his mind.

"You ok?"

"Me?" She kissed his hand. "Yes. I am good. You have given us all a scare. I've prayed so hard, wishing the doctors and nurses could bring you back to me."

"I love you." Graham held her gaze. Terri nodded. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

"Why? You've nothing to be sorry for." She blinked back tears as Graham looked away. He took a deep breath, hating the way his ribs burned as he did.

"Drugs. I've been clean for so long. I've been clean since before Charlie was born. Five years."

"You didn't inject yourself. You didn't do this." Terri kept her voice low. The former catholic nun had known all about Graham's wayward youth but she didn't want to think it was part of his life now.

"But the men that did this know me. Know what to do to hurt me. They knew about Dad and Cath being in the service." He bit his lip as his voice shook. "I didn't betray them. Terri, I."

"I know." Her voice was steady as he blinked back a tear.

"Me and dad, we had a tough relationship when I was on that crap. When I hated everyone - myself more than most. I won't go back there. I've got a life now. I've got you, Ruth and Dad, Cath and the kids. I'm not going to lose everything again." She kissed his forehead as his hands gripped her waist. "I'm sorry you were scared."

"My prayers were answered." She smiled at him. "You're here, with me. Everything else will fall into place." She kissed him again as he held her.

Xxxxxxx

"Briefing Room. Now!" Harry yelled as he marched through the Grid towards the oak wood door of the Briefing Room. Alec raised an eyebrow before getting to his feet. Ruth grabbed her notes before following the rest of the team.

"Adam and Zaf are on the way back in." Erin stated as the team began to assemble around the polished oak table. Malcolm sat next to her as Harry nodded.

"Calum and Catherine are staying at the hospital." Harry announced. "Malcolm? The integrity of comms in this office?"

"Secure." Malcolm stared at his friend. "I ran anti virus, anti-malware and my own little Trojan horse through the security. This room is impenetrable to cyber attack."

"Nothing gets in or out." Tariq confirmed. Harry nodded.

"We have a leak." Ruth watched as Ros swore. "Someone who knows the team well. Someone is reporting back to Odin who is attaching those weaknesses."

"Who?" Alec frowned.

"So far it's only the longer serving section members that have been attacked. Ros, Lucas, Harry and myself. Whoever is the leak is going to have had more contact with us than the newer ones."

"Who's the one person who has to assess us psychologically at least once a year?" Lucas curled his hands into fists as he realised who Ruth was alluding to.

"No." Alec frowned. "Debra Langham? Really?"

"She knows about the hotel bomb that nearly killed Ros and Lucas. She knows about my deep cover op going wrong, about Cyprus, Jo's death. Harry's son being a former addict."

"All of which have been used against us. To distract us." Ros seemed to visibly shut down in front of them. "We must be close to whoever is trying to derail the trade conference."

"She'll have known about Dimitri's accident, my time with IA, Erin's fiancé being killed? Tariq being attacked. Everything. She has access to everything," Alec narrowed his eyes. Ros fell into pure Ice Queen mode. Ruth and Lucas glanced at each other, both recognising the signs that Ros was shutting down.

"And we have no proof." Harry confirmed. Ruth nodded slightly.

"Yet."

"Well how?" Beth asked as a sly smile crept across Ros' face.

"Harry, make an appointment for me to see her. Make up a reason. Anything. Use absolutely anything and I'll plant a bug. Then we see where that leads us." Ros paused. "Erin, warn the Cousins. The CIA may have a similar issue."

"I."

"Richard listens to you." Dimitri watched as his friend narrowed her eyes.

"Beth, Lucas you go to the Russian Embassy. Do some fishing. Ruth." Ros turned to her.

"It's not going to be so easy. Odin has been around longer than we've known. Garry may well have known something. In 1998 there was a international trade conference due to be held in Hong Kong. It was called off at the last minute. Conveniently it was the year before Hong Kong returned to Chinese rule." Ruth started. "I did some digging."

"Go on." Harry smiled at his wife. Ruth glanced at her notes, knowing all eyes were on her.

"One man, Stephen James Langham was due to act at the conference as security to the UK delegate. He was killed the night before it was due to take place."

"Langham?" Beth frowned.

"Debra's brother." Ruth informed them. "Only his body was never found. Now twenty years later this man turns up." She handed out a black and white photograph of a tall fair haired man in a smart suit talking to the Trade Secretary.

"Doesn't look very dead to me." Dimitri snapped. "Twenty years older but not dead."

"Exactly." Ruth paused. "I think he's the link between Odin and Debra. I think it's him she's giving our information to. Destroy us, the conference goes ahead and." She paused.

"His employers reap the rewards." Harry got to his feet. "Ros, I'll make you that appointment. Tariq, make sure the kit is ready." Lucas watched as Ros paled slightly. It was time they stopped whatever Odin was up to. He just hoped it didn't cost his wife her sanity.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	12. Chapter 12

**The Call**

Harry sat at his desk, clearly annoyed. He had known Debra Langham for more years than he cared to remember. In all that time he had regarded her as an annoyance - an airy fairy sort of woman who knew little about the work the security services did but thought she could save the world by getting them all to 'hug out' their problems. Now he was annoyed that he had missed the way she had been feeding information about his team - his family to this group. What he didn't understand was why a straight forward trade conference had become the focus of a little known extremist group.

"Harry." He looked up as Ruth walked in the office without knocking. He smiled slightly, aware that some things would never change. "Odin."

"Ruth." He watched as she fidgeted with the ring on her left hand. "What is it?"

"Debra Langham."

"What about her?"

"Her brother." Ruth watched his face darken. "Stephen Langham has been seen in Battersea. One of my Spooks cabs picked him up from Walsall Road ten minutes ago."

"We still have those?" Harry had barely thought about Ruth's little scheme to recruit London's black cab drivers more than a decade earlier for years. He knew they existed but apart from coming to Ros' rescue once several years earlier they had little use for them. Ruth nodded.

"Sayeed says he picked up a man answering Langham's description and took him to this address in Bow."

"Ok." Harry paused. "I'll make the call. Have Alec and Beth follow him."

"You really think letting Ros go after her is a wise move? We don't know anything about Odin, not really." Ruth bit her lip. "She is dangerous."

"Ros or Debra?"

"Both."

"Yes, but I trust Ros. I do not trust Langham." Harry got to his feet. He shared the same reservations Ruth had. Opening old wounds was dangerous. Ros had been through more than most. Having her mistakes and her nightmares opened wide for everyone to see could be dangerous. He knew Ros was more than capable of making the rest of the world see how together she was, how in control but those who knew and loved her knew that at times it was an act. "Lucas will take care of her."

"And we will."

"Of course." He took her hand as he crossed the room to her. "Ros would never have suggested it if she didn't think she could handle it. You know there was no way Erin, Beth or the others would have had the influence she does. Or you."

"Ros put herself up for this because she knows its dangerous. We all have demons, Harry."

"Yeah." He paused. "And Langham has been using ours against us."

"But why?" Ruth paused. "That's whats really worrying me. What is in this for her?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Erin pulled her coat closer to her body as she walked through the cold, desolate cemetary. She needed to speak to the one person who had always been there for her. Only now he wasn't and couldn't be any more. Sighing she walked towards the black marble gravestone as she thought about the man with the soulful brown eyes and the messy hair that she had fallen in love with so many years earlier. The same brown eyes her daughter had inherited.

"Matty." She stopped in front of the grave. "Rosie is doing well." She placed the flowers she had brought just in front of the headstone. "She is so like you. Calum adores her. She's really her Uncle's girl. I used to think he was trying to compensate for you not being there." She sighed. "But now he's a father himself I get that he was just looking out for her." She fussed with the flowers for a moment. "You know what I do for a living. You know how dangerous it is. Hell, you paid the ultimate price. We miss you everyday Matthew Reed. Every bloody day! But you died nine years ago. Nine years you missed Rosie growing up and I have been alone. Everytime a man looked at me I thought of you. None have matched you. No one ever will. But I like someone. He likes me." She wiped a tear away. "And I am about to do the one thing I swore I never would." She got to her feet before turning to leave. "I have to meet someone. I'll be back. I promise I'll never let Rosie forget you or stop loving you but I'm not dead. I need to live." She walked away as tears streamed down her face unchecked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And this?" Ros took the small pair of ear rings from Tariq as he bounced on his heels.

"They are nanotech at its finest."

"Tariq." She raised an eyebrow. "English."

"Each one has a radio transmitter in them. We will know exactly where you are at any given second."

"I'm going to that woman's office on the fourth floor, not Afghanistan." Ros watched as Tariq shrugged. He knew she was teasing him but there was no way he was going to let her think he wasn't taking her safety seriously.

"Yeah. But you know what she has been doing."

"Tariq, I've planted more bugs."

"Listening devices." Malcolm corrected her. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Listening devices than you've had hot dinners. I just have to get the bugs in her office and on her person and we can follow her. One thing I do know about the woman is that she isn't going to be troubling MENSA for a while." Ros watched both men exchange worried glances. Malcolm coughed. "Malcolm?"

"Her office is already under surveilance."

"Since?"

"Six this morning."

"Explain?" She watched as Malcolm smiled slightly. The tech was probably her oldest friend and certainly knew more about her than nearly everyone on the Grid, including her husband but she could still be surprised by him.

"Sadly, the usual cleaning staff for the fourth floor offices was taken unwell this morning." Malcolm paused. "A terrible case of diarrhoea and vomiting."

"Which will teach them to steal coffee from that witch's office." Tariq smirked. "So."

"Go on." Ros folded her arms. She hated the idea of spies spying on spies but then she hated the idea that a woman that was not only a member of MI 5 but trusted with their darkest secrets was capable of using the information against them.

"So Dimitri and I stepped in."

"Tariq?" She watched as the baby of the team shrugged his shoulders. "What did you do?"

"There's enough listening devices in there to find what we want. Malcolm and Calum have been working on the software to make our listening devices invisible. Cloaking devices that are so small that unless you know where they are then there is no way you could find them." Tariq smiled proudly. Malcolm watched as Ros smiled.

"Good." Ros paused. "Harry is about to make the call. We'll know what time I go up against her in the next few minutes."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Malcolm asked as Tariq left the room.

"Yes."

"Ros."

"I can handle her."

"She's going to drag out all the dirt. You know that. Anything you don't want the rest of the team to know, she will lay bare." Ros narrowed her eyes as she listened to her old friend. "Yalta, your father, the bombing, Harrison."

"I've done nothing to be ashamed of." Ros held her head up. "I did what I did and she can throw all the mud she wants. Harrison." She looked away as anger burned in her stomach. "Can't hurt me anymore."

"No." Malcolm stepped nearer to her. "I know, but she can. Ros."

"Don't worry about me." Ros smiled slyly. "Just concentrate on getting the information we need. Ok."

"Ok." Malcolm sighed, knowing he would have to trust her judgement. It didn't mean he wasn't worried but there was little he could do to stop her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Erin." She looked up as a decidedly American accent caught her attention. The rain had eased slightly, as the man she had arranged to meet jogged towards her. "Erin!"

"Hi." She paused as he reached her. "Thanks for agreeing to meet me. I know we didn't part on good terms last time."

"When I asked you to dinner?" Richard shrugged his shoulders as they walked next to each other through the park. The abandoned swings a few feet ahead holding her attendion. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I don't." She sighed. "Richard."

"This isn't a personal meeting is it? This is work."

"This is work." She nodded before pulling the swings towards her. He smiled. "Odin. There was an attack in the late 1990s in California. Odin took reponsibility."

"Yes."

"What do you know about it? Odin?"

"Not much." He shrugged. "Small group of right wing extremists."

"And?"

"And they vanished as soon as they appeared. We arrested and prosecuted one man. Daniel Rocker. No one else was arrested." Richard frowned. "They've showed up again?"

"Yeah." Erin nodded. "And this time they are serious. Richard, there's a trade conference that is going to be attacked unless we stop them. I need to know exactly what you do. We have to stop this." Richard sighed heavily.

"Merry Christmas." He shook his head. "Don't these monsters ever take a day off?"

"No." Erin smiled. "Not even for Christmas."

"Good job we don't either." Richard smiled at her. "C'mon I'll buy you lunch. We can talk. As colleagues. Erin, we are on the same side."

"Friends?" She smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah. Friends." He followed her out of the children's play area hoping that one day they could be more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N next time Christmas Eve has arrived. Will Ros spend it with her children or will the meeting with Debra Langham turn deadly? Please review


	13. Chapter 13

Meetings

Ros walked into the plush office, wondering how personnel departments always seemed to get the best offices. She felt sick, knowing that the annoying woman was going to be selling her personal information to whoever was informing Odin.

"Ros, please sit down." Ros remained standing, glad to be able to use the height advantage she had over the other woman. Debra Langham had always annoyed her - belonging to the 'Bleeding Hearts' club she had always detested but now she actively hated the woman.

"Harry made this appointment on your behalf."

"Yes."

"Ros, this is a safe place. Relax."

"I'm relaxed." Ros narrowed her eyes. Debra raised a well manicured eyebrow.

"Harry stated you have been through a number of traumatic incidents recently." Debra sat down, crossing her legs as Ros sat in the black leather seat opposite her.

"You know what I do for a living. I'm not exactly a nursery school teacher." Ros glared. "If you know half of what I did or what I see on a daily basis then you'd never sleep again."

"Ros. I've heard more than you know."

"I can do my job." Ros glared, part of her wished Ruth had been sent to face the woman. The touchy feely stuff had never been her strong point. "I am perfectly able to carry out my role as Section Chief of Section D."

"No one is suggesting that you cannot do your job."

"Then why am I here?" Ros pretended to be angry at the suggestion Harry thought she wasn't coping. Debra smiled patiently.

"Since the explosion, at the hotel you've been through so much. So many terrible things. Your part in a colleague's death."

Ros barely resisted the urge to throttle the woman. She looked away for a moment.

"Jo's death was before the bomb." Ros clenched her fists. "I've had a lot of good things happen too. I'm a mother now, my kids are healthy and happy."

"Didn't Amy have meningitis? Didn't it leave her with some disability? You were attacked in front of your child. Hasn't James seen too much for a boy his age?"

"My kids are healthy and happy. Amy has some hearing loss from the meningitis. The hospital are keeping an eye on it. She's fine now but thanks for your concern." Ros smiled slyly. She wanted to change the subject, the woman in front of her was clearly aware that the children were a no go area. She wondered if that was why Graham had been targeted. The attack on a son of a head spook was going to rattle feathers. Perhaps going after young children was just too much for the woman to stomach. "James is well, happy and knows his parents have a job that helps people. He's four and Amy is six. They don't need to know much else. It's not as if they are Graham Pearce's age."

A flash of something Ros could have sworn was guilt flashed through Langham's eyes. In a moment it was gone.

"Ros, how do you feel about the work you do?"

"It's necessary and I'm bloody good at it."

"Ok. Word association. I say a word and you reply with the first word that comes to mind."

"Parlour games. Really?"

"Humour me. Grid."

"Busy."

"Lucas."

"Husband."

"Russia."

"Hell."

"Heat."

"Ice."

"Ruth."

"Friend."

"Spy."

"Me."

"Trust."

"Joke."

"Jo."

"Ok, and that's all. I was sent here because I freaked when the car I was going back to was blown up. Lucas and I could have been killed. We weren't, but it was close. Ok? Happy now?" Ros began pacing the room. Debra looked visibly shocked that she had got such an emotional response from the Ice Queen of Section D.

"Ros. I'll get you a drink. Calm down." She turned as Ros pretended to have a panic attack. In the minute or so she left the room Ros placed a listening device in the lining of her coat and in her purse. Smiling slightly she raised her head as Debra returned to the room.

"Water?"

"Thanks." Ros took the glass but didn't take a sip. Right on cue her phone bleeped. "Sorry, I have to go. This is urgent." She walked out of the room without giving the counsellor a chance to answer.

Xxxxxxx

"Ruth." Harry crossed the Grid to where his wife was sat with her headphones on listening to the chatter from GCHQ. She looked up, pulling her headphones off as she did.

"What is it?"

"Catherine called."

"What's happened?" Ruth couldn't help the panic that slipped into her voice. Harry smiled, resting his hand on hers as she turned her hand to hold his. "Harry."

"They think Graham is doing well. The doctors are happy with him and all being well he's going to be home for Christmas." Harry smiled as Ruth closed her eyes in relief. "He's going to be ok."

"Thank God." Ruth smiled as Harry nodded.

"I'd rather thanks the skill and dedication of the nurses and doctors." Harry turned as Will approached them.

"Sir?"

"Will, make it good." Harry watched as the new boy looked incredibly wary.

"Ros has left the office. The devices are working well."

"Good. Ruth?"

"GCHQ aren't really picking anything up about the trade conference. The death of Gloucester has been mentioned but nothing else." She frowned. Harry nodded, calling Adam and Beth across to them. Adam hobbled across on crutches, cursing the way they slowed him down.

"Anything?"

"Garry tried to sell several stories. Most conspiracy theory nonsense but all liable. No self respecting editor would touch him, especially after all the scandal with phone hacking." Adam explained.

"Journalists hacking phones." Beth pulled a face. "I thought that was our job."

"Exactly Miss Bailey."

"Harry." Ruth smirked. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Beth, take Will. Talk to Gloucester's widow. Adam, you and Zaf get down to the trade centre. Lucas, you and Dimitri ruffle some feathers at Marble Arch; see what the jokers supposedly protecting the trade delegates are up to. " Harry paused. "Ruth,"

"I'm going to need Garry's computer. Whatever he was hiding would be on his hard drive. There's no way he's put it on line. Cloud storage is too risky. He was paranoid." Ruth watched as Harry nodded to Alec.

"Breaking and entering. One way to spend a Wednesday afternoon." He grabbed his jacket as Ros walked back on to the Grid. She nodded to Tariq and Malcolm before following Alec out of the Grid.

"So that leaves me to watch the witch." Zoe sighed. Ruth smiled at her sympathetically as Harry shook his head. "Tariq - keep Zoe company." He turned back to Ruth, whispering. "Keep me informed." Before heading back to his office.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	14. Chapter 14

Ok computer

Alec parked the car in an alley alongside the building where Garry had lived. He knew there was a very real chance that the neighbours or a member of the public would report them to the police. Ros slipped a pair of gloves on as she waited for him to open the car door.

"Ros."

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"When am I not? Alec, are you leaving the car or are you waiting for a written invite?" Ros stared at him. Alec smirked.

"It's too light. Too many observers." He looked around. "I force that door open and the well meaning neighbours might call the plod." Ros looked at the doorway he was referring to. He was right. It was heavily overlooked by the neighbours on both sides. She smiled slightly.

"Not a problem."

"Breaking and entering in broad daylight? Not a problem?"

"Alec, we are not common criminals." Ros was thinking, her voice in measured tones. "Ok, we need a distraction."

"A bloody good one." She raised an eyebrow. "Sayeed."

"The kid from the school?"

"He's not a kid anymore." Ros stated firmly. "He's nineteen now. At uni and a sleeper."

"You kept him on?"

"Yes. And the girl, Hayley. Now keep quiet." She dug in her pocket, pulling out the smart phone she carried. Minutes later she had persuaded the teenagers to help with a distraction. It seemed the university holidays had left them with time on their hands. Ros smiled. It had been a while since she had done anything as blatant. It was time to put her acting skills to the test once more.

"Ros?"

"Drive around the block. Hide the damn car and when you hear me scream, go."

"What?"

"Do you want me to draw pictures for you?" Alec rolled his eyes, dreading to think what he was about to witness. Ros Myers was legendary at pulling off distractions; he was just relieved she was on their side.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so Ros got the listening devices in without a problem." Tariq stared at the computer screen as Zoe checked the tablet.

"Are you certain she won't find them?"

"Nano biotech? Nah. She won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked as Tariq smiled. He relished any chance to explain his inventions. Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

"Nano biotech. It's an idea Colin had years ago but never had the chance to develop it. I was able to do so to an extent. Remember the ring I had you wear? Before Ruth rejoined us?" Malcolm explained. Harry nodded.

"We did a deal with the devil."

"So." Tariq remained focused on the screen. I developed the idea a bit more. Tech is more advanced now. Micro and nano is small fry. This works on biomarkers unique to the individual. Ros had to plant a device a fifth the size of a 5p coin. All she had to do after that was slip a powder into the room. Like finger print dust SOCO use? Only finer and hardly detectable - we know it's there but it's odourless and practically invisible."

"And?" Harry was lost and didn't care who knew it. Ruth looked up from the screen she was ready.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Ruth?!" All eyes turned to her.

"Sorry, but you really need to see this. The trade centre? A 999 call was just patched through from there. I was monitoring the place while I wait for Garry's computer." She turned the screen so they could all see. "It's on fire."

"What!?" Harry frowned.

"Police are calling it suspicious and are requesting witnesses to come forward." Ruth continued.

"Call Dimitri and Beth.,get them there. I think they got their way regards stopping the conference."

"Looks like something from an apocalypse." Zoe frowned as they watched the live BBC footage. "No one survived that."

"We'll see. Whatever Garry was trying to tell us. It was worth attacking Graham for, killing Garry and Gloucester and this." Ruth narrowed her eyes.

"Langham is leaving the building." Zoe grabbed her car keys. "And so am I."

"Be careful." Malcolm called after her. Zoe nodded, smiling before running out the pods. It was time to put the plan into action.

"Anyone could have been killed." Ruth frowned. "There's a Mosque there, a youth club the other side. Dear God."

"They've risked civilians. Upped the game. It's time we did too." Harry marched back to his office. Ruth swore as Tariq and Malcolm exchanged worried glances.

"Merry Christmas." Tariq whispered. "Not."

Xxxx

A/n is it worth going on? Please review. Have an idea for new story but still in two minds.


	15. Chapter 15

'Twas the night before Christmas

Ros spoke quietly and quickly on the phone as Sayeed agreed to do as she asked. It would provide the perfect distraction and she just hoped Alec wouldn't blow it. They needed Garry's computer. It was the final piece of the puzzle. Moments later she received a text from Alec informing her that he was in position.

Xxxxxxx

"Oh my God." Beth parked the small pool car a few feet away from a fire engine as the sky filled with acrid smoke. She hated fire, the thought of choking to death in a house fire was one of her greatest fears.

"You ok?" Dimitri asked as the heat and smell assaulted them. She nodded.

"It seems that Odin was getting nowhere with blackmailing Lord Creep into stopping the trade conference so they took matters into their own hands." She tucked s strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Dimitri nodded.

"Well, I'm not getting too close."

Beth turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"I could melt my leg!" She rolled her eyes as he opened the car door, calling to the fire officers as he did. Beth swore under her breath before following him.

"Dimitri Levandis and Elizabeth Bailey?" The chief fire investigating officer walked towards them.

"John!" Dimitri smiled. "Long time no see!"

"You know each other?" Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." John nodded. "Royal Navy."

"John was SBS. Same as me." Dimitri explained. "Escaped before I did. You're looking good."

"Last time I saw you I'm sure you had both legs." John shook his head. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"You know me John. Always losing stuff. Pens, car keys, limbs."

"So? Arson?"

"Yeah." John nodded. "Looks like. Thankfully the school next door has been saved and it's closed for the Christmas holidays." He walked towards the fire truck. "The Mosque is empty too and it doesn't look lol it was a target. The Inam, Mo Harries has said that they have no trouble there. It's very open and inclusive."

"Ok, so the conference centre is the target. Any idea how?" Dimitri asked.

"Officially? No. Not yet. The flames are just dying down. Unofficially. Petrol and lots of it. Crude and effective but also pathetically easy to trace." John folded his arms, his blue eyes focused on Beth. "I'm guessing you being here means that it is more than just the average scum lighting this."

"Yeah." Beth nodded. "It is."

Xxxxxxxxx

Harry sat in his office as the Home Secretary questioned him over the phone. He genuinely liked Crowther but right at that moment he wished she'd shut up. Pinching the bridge of his nose he listened as Ruth walked into the room. It was clear his wife was itching to have her say.

"Home Secretary, I appreciate your concern." He looked up at Ruth who smiled sympathetically. "But seeing as the building was already burnt to the ground before my team were made aware of it I see nothing we could have done. My team are outstanding but rising the building from the ashes is a little too much to ask even for my team." He paused. "And a merry Christmas to you too." He hung up. "Ruth, if this isn't good news you better have a decent bottle of whiskey hidden about your person."

Ruth blushed slightly. Twisting her wedding ring around her finger she looked at the floor for a moment.

"Zoe and Tariq have a lead on Debra." Ruth paused. "Adam and Zaf may also have a lead on the men that attacked Graham."

"Good." Harry paused.

"Yeah." Ruth looked at the oak wood of the desk as if waiting for inspiration to hit. Harry got to his feet, crossing the small gap between them. A second later he was close enough to smell the perfume she was wearing. She could feel the heat radiating from him. "It's happening again."

"What is?"

"Me. I've let everyone down. Like when Danny died, when George." Harry frowned. He had seen the fallout from both men's murders. Ruth had been hardened by George's death - a symptoms of living on the run for three years and then with a violent man. Danny's death had sent her spiralling into grief so deeply he had been scared she would consider something drastic. He wouldn't let that happen again. He wouldn't let her down again. Taking a deep breath he turned her to face him.

"Ruth? What is it?"

"Odin."

"What of it?"

"It's not an it. It's a him." She bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. "I should have seen this earlier. I should have agreed to meet Garry when you were in Baghdad."

"No, I'm glad you didn't. And for the record Danny's death was not your fault. I won't have that discussion or the one surrounding George's demise today." He tilted her chin do she had to look him in the eye. "Tell me what you know."

"I could be wrong."

"I doubt it."

She blushed slightly as she took his hand in hers. "I went through the articles Garry had published on the net."

"Really?"

"99% of it is conspiracy theory nonsense. But."

"But?"

"There's a reply section on the one website he published on. One response quotes Gods of War from Ancient Greek and Roman mythology. Odin the Norse god is there with Thor, Tŷr and Mars."

"So?" Harry was lost.

"Garry and I went to the same university. Same undergraduate degree - Classics. Harry, we went to uni with this man. I need to see his private emails to confirm it but I think it's one of our old professors."

"Who?"

"David Lyddiatte. American but taught at both Cambridge and Oxford until about three years ago when he was disgraced and served some time in prison." Ruth paused. "I was eighteen, so we're talking thirty years or more ago but he was scary. Fanatical and convinced western civilisation was doomed because of the rejection of the old ways of life. He despised anything he thought was not part of the world order he wanted."

"What was he in prison for?"

Ruth's eyes hardened. "Graphic images were found on his computer. I don't know what exactly but he's on the sex offenders register."

"So we have an address?" Harry smiled at her. "Ruth, you are amazing." He kissed her forehead as she stared at him. "Get Erin and Will over there now."

"Where are you going?" Ruth turned to see him shrug his jacket on.

"To collect Graham and Terri." He smiled. "Ruth, this time we win. I know we do." He kissed her cheek before heading out the office. Ruth sighed, the link was tenuous but she hoped she was right.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	16. Chapter 16

Lucky man

Harry walked through the sterile hospital corridors, relieved that they were finally on the home run. Graham had recovered relatively well, although he was still sore and confused at what had happened. He knew Teresa was angry but he was glad, it meant she cared.

"Harry." The young Cypriot woman approached him. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course I'm here. I messed up too much when he was a boy. I learned from my mistakes." He smiled slightly, looking away.

"I don't think so. All four of your children adore you. Nico and Graham especially." She fell into step beside him. Harry blushed.

"I'm a lucky man." Harry sighed. "Luckier than I have any right to be. And so is Graham."

"It's seems Nicolas is our lucky charm." Teresa sighed. "Without him Graham would never have gone to Cyprus. We would never have met." She pushed the room door open as Graham pulled the hoody over his head.

"Alright Dad,"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Catherine and Calum have gone. I'll take you home." Graham nodded, he was desperate to get out of the hospital but terrified in equal measure. The sterility of the hospital - the protection it provided against the outside world made him feel safe. He couldn't guarantee he wouldn't be tempted back into drugs and alcohol abuse once he was outside. He didn't know if he was strong enough. Avoiding eye contact with Terri he picked up his bag.

"I got some chocolates for the nurses." He stated. Terri took the hint, taking the large box and leaving the room in search of the nurse in charge. Harry looked away for a moment.

"Graham, we have a lead. We know why you were targeted. It's ok."

"Is it?"

"You can do this."

"Dad. I'm a junkie. Clean for a while yeah, but still a junkie. Now my brain has got a taste for that shit again." Graham ran a hand over his face. "Honestly, Dad. I'm scared. I don't want to become that person again. I can't go back there."

Harry watched the younger man intently. He knew how hard fighting his addictions had been.

"Do you know how proud I am of you?" Harry sat on the bed next to him. "Of the man you are now?"

"Dad."

"I never told you. I know. That's another mistake to add to the list. I was bloody useless when you were a child."

"No you weren't. Not really. I see that now. The fights with mum were mental. She would have killed you. I remember her throwing the knife."

"Graham, you were five when that happened."

"I remember it."

"We let you down. You and Catherine. Both Jane and I should have been better parents. That's why I blame myself for your drug addiction." Harry looked at his hands. A gesture he knew came from Ruth. "I know that now. And it's why I'm so proud of you for beating it. You have a good job, a great flat and a fiancé that adores you. That's why I am certain you won't get back on that rubbish. You've made a good life son, you need to live it."

Graham blinked rapidly. Rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand he sniffed.

"Graham?"

"Something in my eye."

"Course there is, son. Mine too. Now cmon, let's get you and Terri home? Stay with us? Yes? For a few days?"

"Yeah." Graham nodded, already looking forward to relaxing with Scarlet and the cats.

Cxxxxxx

"I have eyeball." Zoe stated quietly as she sat on a bench a few hundred yards from the Thames. She was freezing, the December air biting into her skin. A jogger passed her as the muffled voice of Malcolm crossed her earpiece.

"Ok, I see you." Malcolm frowned. "Stay back, we have her on CCTV."

"Ok." Zoe sipped the coffee she had bought, glad of the warmth. "She's meeting someone. Looks like the man in Ruth's footage."

"That's him." Ruth could be heard. Zoe could picture them both stood staring at the computer screen as the camera followed them. At 2pm on Christmas Eve the city was busier than ever. She just hoped Langham didn't get lost in the crowd.

"We've also a name and address for our protagonist." Ruth explained. "Keep with her; Adam and a team are on the way to get Odin. The trade conference has been delayed anyway due to fire."

"Affirmative." Zoe frowned, wondering just how she had managed to get the short straw. Glancing up she saw Debra Langham walk towards her. "Shit."

"Excuse me?" Malcolm asked.

"Hi, Zoe." Debra sat next to her on the bench. Zoe recovered quickly, plastering on a fake smile. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Even Section D have to eat." Zoe smiled. "Honestly, I needed to get off the Grid for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What's your excuse?"

"Last minute Christmas shopping."

"Oh I don't envy you." Zoe answered honestly. "Internet is the way to go. But you know that already. I can't traipse around London with my children. Danny gets bored and Emma loses patience."

"Ah I don't have children to buy for." Debra looked away. Zoe nodded. She desperately wanted to call for backup. Something was wrong. Langham was acting strangely, even by her standards.

"No, but you have family?"

"Yes." Debra nodded. "Brothers." It was then she felt the sharp point of a blade against her back. "One move Zoe, and Emma and Daniel won't have a mum anymore." Zoe raised an eyebrow but otherwise remained still. She heard Ruth order Erin and Will to provide back up. She just prayed they were fast enough.

Xxxxxxx

Ros walked along the street, aware that somewhere along the street her 'teenage muggers' we're going to knock her flying and steal the handbag she had acquired. The back felt cumbersome even though it was empty and she just hoped it wasn't too long before Hayley grabbed it and ran. She glanced towards the doorway where Alec hid hoping that the distraction was enough. Moments later she was pushed forward as Hayley barrelled into her at speed, grabbing the handbag as Sayeed appeared on his motorbike. Ros screamed; making a play of trying to keep the bag. A second later Ros let herself be thrown into a hedge on the side of the road as Hayley ran towards the noisy motorbike. Sayeed revved the engines as Ros screamed. Onlookers appeared as an old lady waved her walking stick and the bike sped away. A young man attempted to run after them as Ros was helped to her feet and into a nearby cafe. All the while Alec quietly broke into Garry's flat, extracted the laptop and left; allowing Ros to make her own way back to Thames House. He just hoped that the name Ruth had found; along with the evidence on the computer was enough to stop Odin once and for all.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review max 2 chapters left.


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas Eve Blues

Zoe narrowed her eyes, remaining silent she hoped the CCTV footage would pick up what was going on. A knife in her ribs was not something she had planned on.

"What the Hell are you playing at?" She hissed. "Debra? This is insane."

"No." Debra paused. "That house, full of lies and secrets is insane. Do you know how many people that place has destroyed? How many sob stories I've listened to over the years?"

"It's what you are paid for."

"Right." Debra paused. "Take the earpiece out,"

"I'm not wearing one." She answered truthfully. The blue earrings that Tariq had given her earlier that day made an earpiece obsolete. She knew Ruth and Malcolm could hear everything. "I told you. I'm off duty. I'm here for some fresh air and a little bit of peace and quiet before the madness of Christmas gets underway." She sighed. "You know I'm engaged to Zaf. Half his family are Christian and half are Muslim so there's two celebrations to contend with."

"My heart bleeds."

"I'm not complaining." Zoe knew she was stalling for time.

"Zoe!" She closed her eyes as she heard Tariq run towards them. "Hiya! You ok? Hi Debra." He bounced on his heels, well aware that the woman next to Zoe was very dangerous.

"Hi."

"Have you been in? I'm late." He paused. "Harry is going to have my balls. Have you seen him?"

"He's not in."

"Thank God." Tariq pushed in between both women, slinging his arms over their shoulders. "Zoe. I need your help. Sorry Deb but it's personal." He pulled Zoe away as the serrated knife fell to the floor. Zoe frowned; knowing how uncharacteristic Tariq's behaviour was. She felt her heart race as he practically frogmarched her away from the woman.

"Tar."

"There's more CCTV footage on this section of the city than anywhere and it's focused on her." Tariq whispered. "Ruth text me. You ok?"

"Yeah but she's still walking around!"

"Yep but the police will pick her up in about ten minutes." Tariq paused, shaking like a leaf he sat on the bench a few feet away. Zoe sat next to him.

"Thank you."

"She's not stupid. It had to be me. I'm the only one she hasn't forced to go to her for counselling. Makes me an unknown to her really." He looked at his hand as it shook. "This is why I'm not a field officer. Computers, tablets, gadgets are predictable. Honest. People aren't." Zoe nodded before pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you. You saved my life." Zoe whispered as she held him. "Thank you."

"Ah no prob. You know me, Zoe. Like a ninja." She laughed before standing and ushering the baby of the team back towards Thames House.

Xxxxxxx

"Catherine." Ruth looked up as her step daughter walked back into the Grid. The young blonde nodded at her before crossing to the kitchenette. She was desperate for a coffee and knew where her step mum kept a secret stash. Ruth followed her to the kitchen.

"Cal is meeting up with Alec and Ros now. They have the laptop."

"Good." Ruth smiled. "We now have proof Langham is dirty. Adam and Zaf are picking her up now." Catherine nodded, taking another mug out of the cupboard. The pink mug emblazoned with 'World's best analyst' still made her smile. It had been a present from Nick on her birthday.

"How do you do this?"

"Boil kettle, add sugar and milk."

"Not the coffee." Ruth smiled as Catherine rolled her eyes. "Carry on when all this is going on? We see the worst of humanity. Innocent people die; my idiot brother could have been one of them."

"What else can we do?" Ruth took the mug. "Can't go on, must go on."

"How do you cope? When Dad is in the field?"

"I know your father is the best at what he does. All this section are. I trust Harry when he says he'll always come back to me." Ruth smiled. "Then I try to ignore the fear that this time it might go wrong and enjoy every minute with the people I love."

Catherine sighed heavily. Ruth smiled slightly, knowing that she understood what the younger woman was going through. The Pod doors whooshing open caught her attention as Catherine slipped away. Sipping her tea she headed into the main Grid, relieved that at least one of her family were safe.

"Ros!" Malcolm got to his feet as Ros and Alec returned. The blonde looked like she'd been mugged; which was the intended idea.

"Hayley is a better mugger than I gave her credit for." Ros shrugged her black jacket off. "We should keep her on the payroll. Could be useful."

"You ok?" Catherine asked. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"As always."

" Here's the computer." Alec handed Ruth the laptop before falling into his chair. The former IA man hated seeing anyone get hurt and he knew that while Ros had orchestrated the 'distraction' she would still have to explain her bruises to Lucas and the children.

"Ok." Ruth took the laptop before heading to her workstation. She knew there was no point asking Ros if she was ok. "Adam and the others are picking up Odin."

"You mean I nicked that for nothing?!" Alec folded his arms. Malcolm and Catherine exchanged glances.

"No." Ruth sighed. "This is evidence. I hope."

Xxxxxxxx

Will parked the small pool car at the end of the street as Lucas' motorbike came into view. The older spook kept his helmet on, knowing that the cameras could pick up his identity in an instant. If Ruth was right, the man they were about to apprehend was extremely dangerous.

"I have eyeball." Erin stared ahead as she headed towards the telephone box at the end of the street. To the rest of the world she looked like anyone else shopping at teatime on Christmas Eve. Adam bought coffee from a street vendor as he headed towards the target. The man was older than Harry, grey hair and looked frailer. Circular spectacles perched on his nose as he threw a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Mr Lyddiatte." Adam stated as Lucas walked slowly towards the older man, taking his bag from him as the older man frowned. Adam flashed his best charm smile, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Get off me."

"Sorry, not going to happen." Lucas frowned as he took the full weight of the duffle bag. "MI 5. We need a chat."

Adam smiled slightly as he manhandled the older man away. The bag felt heavier than it should. Looking up Lucas knew Erin and Will were nearby, but so were a few thousand people. Zaf appeared as if from no where to help Adam as Lucas realised he was carrying a bomb.

"Lucas." Erin hissed.

"There's a bomb in this bag. I can't diffuse it here." Lucas pulled out his phone, tapping an app Calum had invented with Tariq. An X-ray of the bag confirmed it.

"Lucas." He heard Harry's voice as he stares at the phone. Lucas ran back to the bike.

"It's on a timer. Odin was going to blow up half of London." Lucas started the engine. "Malcolm, get me the clearest route out of the city. "

"History is not repeating itself." Harry snapped as Malcolm tapped a few keys. Ruth looked over at him as Lucas could be heard speeding away. Ros glared at the screen silently hoping Lucas would be safe.

"North. Go north." Malcolm snapped. "He has a better chance than Adam did. A motorbike can go faster through traffic. There's a quarry about ten miles north of the city."

"Right." Lucas cut the comms before pushing the accelerator to breaking point.

Xxxxxx

Ruth frowned as she read Garry's files, aware that Odin had been caught she knew the end of the op was in sight. Her former professor appeared to have developed delusions of grandeur that made him extremely dangerous.

"Ruth?"

"Ros." She paused. "Lucas is right to get that bomb as far away as he can. The trade conference fire was only a trial run. Another distraction tactic."

"Then?"

"That bomb was meant for central London on Christmas Eve. Odin was about to become a suicide bomber." Ruth paused. Harry ran a hand over his face as she spoke.

"Then it would have been the most significant attack in the UK since the turn of the century." He closed his eyes. "Odin is on the way in. I'm taking him. Ros?"

She nodded, hoping they'd hear from Lucas first. Moments later the sound of an explosion rocked the comms. Ruth's eyes filled with tears as Catherine swore. Harry and Ros both seemed to go into shock for a moment.

"Er?"

"Lucas!" Ruth was the first to recover as his voice filled the Grid.

"Harry; next Christmas I'm taking some leave. Ok?" He coughed. "I could do with a lift, the bike is a right off." He coughed some more as Ros smiled. It seemed there were some Christmas miracles after all.

Xxxxxx

A/N epilogue left. Thinking as I'm getting less and less reviews my stories aren't going down so well. Is it worth me writing anymore after this?


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue 

Lucas ached. Throwing himself off a motorbike onto rubble wasn't exactly the best thing he could do at his age. It was better than being blown up. That was the alternative. Coughing he pulled his biker helmet off while staring at the acrid smoke.

"Lucas?" He turned to see Ros walk towards him.

"Hi." He smiled at his wife, glad to see she was in one piece. She raised an eyebrow.

"What part of don't get yourself killed didn't you understand?" She watched his self deprecating smile as she held out a hand.

"Sorry, wasn't listening." He got to his feet. "You know me, anything not to have to work Christmas. Comes from being the son of a vicar. And having a sister in law in the clergy."

Ros bit her lip frowning as she thought of what could have happened.

"Don't scare me like that. Understood?"

"Sorry." He took her hand, pulling her to him he hugged her tightly. "Merry Christmas Ros."

"Idiot." She hugged him back. "Hospital."

"Home. I'm ok." He looked at the charred remains of his bike, knowing it could have been so much worse.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Catherine folded her arms as she felt Calum wrap his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck as they stood in the doorway watching Lilly sleeping in the cot a few feet away.

"Her first Christmas."

"My first as a dad." Calum sighed. "To both of them." Catherine nodded.

"I didn't think Charlie was ever going to fall asleep. He loved it at Erin's mum's." She smiled. "Her and Rosie are all he talked about since we got home."

Calum sighed, lifting his wrist to look at his watch. "Bed."

"Excuse me?"

"Santa isn't going to come while we're awake. You know that and Ruth and Harry are expecting us at 3. We need some sleep." Calum took her hand, knowing Lilly's and Charlie's baby monitors were on. Catherine sighed, hoping just once they could have a normal family Christmas.

Xxxxxx

"Harry?" Ruth rolled onto her side, resting her hand on Harry's chest. The darkness of the bedroom shadowing him. He began running a finger up and down her bare arm.

"Mmn?"

"I should have been faster seeing the link. I should have not let myself get distracted." He sighed as she spoke. "Lucas could have died today. We could have lost Graham."

"But we didn't." Harry whispered. "The trade conference will go ahead at a new venue. Lucas knew what he was doing and Graham is safe and well. Apocolypse averted." He brought her hand to his lips. "Oh and Ruth?"

"Mmn?"

"Merry Christmas." He sighed as she kissed his chest hoping that 2016 would start better than 2015 had ended.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/n thank you for reading/reviewing. New story soon X


End file.
